La noche de amor V2 mejorado
by Cherrypettals
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, sin embargo él no se siente feliz si no está "él" a su lado.. ¿Qué pasará cuando cierto sexy pelinegro se adentre acechadoramente en el hogar del rubio? -One shot / yaoi / SasuNaru / lemon-


_**La noche de amor**__** / Happy b-day!**_

El sol hacía su despedida en las cálidas calles de Konoha, esperando ansiosamente la entrada de la noche y su mágica diosa, la luna. Los niños, la futura generación, terminaban de jugar para ir a casa a descansar, mientras algunos ninjas más experimentados acababan de llegar a la aldea por misiones. Entre ellos uno bastante reconocido en la aldea, de 16 años, cabellos rubios, piel bronceada y unos ojos que reflejaban el mismo cielo, Uzumaki Naruto. 

Con un poco de melancolía decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea antes de llegar a su hogar, sus pasos lo dirigieron hacia un pequeño parque de juegos, sentose en uno de los columpios dando un suspiro, su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en cierta persona especial para él, y es que aquellos cabellos azabaches y esos profundos ojos negros lo tenían cautivado. Muy poco tiempo de la partida de Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de que, la obsesión por su ex compañero de equipo, no era solamente una rivalidad y amistad, había algo mas, algo llamado… amor. 

_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? ¿Tanto te amo?..Ojala estuvieras aquí...me siento muy solo… _– pensaba el rubio mirando hacia las primeras estrellas que caían bajo su cabeza- _Y pensar que aquella vez que te vi en esa guarida… no pude hacer nada, si yo hubiese sido un relieve, tu ya estarías por muy encima de mí.  
><em>

Definitivamente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, desde su partida sufría, y muchas veces no podía contener las lágrimas, ahora solo tenía que ser fuerte e intentar hacer una sonrisa falsa cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo, hoy… especialmente hoy, que era el día de su cumpleaños, no podía dejar de pensar en él… no debería de estar triste, todos lo saludaron, festejaron, debería estar feliz, pero…

-_ Como desearía… volver a verlo, sería un gran regalo_– susurró mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba por el oscuro cielo

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente en ese instante, ya había anochecido y empezaba a hacer frío, el ojiazul un poco somnoliento y cansado, decidió volver a su hogar antes de que tomara un resfriado, a ojos sigilosos de una extraña sombra entre los árboles, de la cual nunca se percató.

- Usuratonkashi… -susurró la sombra agarrándose el pecho debido a una fuerte clavada, odiaba verlo llorar. Se alistó para luego volver a seguirlo.

Pronto, el rubio llegó a su hogar, prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, como extrañamente no tenía hambre, decidió darse una buena ducha antes de ir a dormir, estaba completamente agotado. Se despojó con movimientos torpes de su ropa, para luego coger una toalla y dirigirse al baño.

Al volver a la habitación canturreando algo, con la toalla amarrada en su cintura y, con pequeñas perlas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, quedó mudo y casi estupefacto por la persona, de atuendos blanco, azul y negro, que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en la ventana de aquel lugar mirando la luna llena y quien había volteado el rostro al sentir su llegada.

- Sa…suke? – murmuró perplejo el pequeño ojiazul, mientras su pulso se aceleraba, se había olvidado que estaba con poca ropa, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos intercambiando miradas.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Na-ru-to – saludó el pelinegro, mirando extrañamente el cuerpo del rubio, mirada algo lujuriosa, cosa que pasó inadvertida por el pequeño. Al no obtener respuesta continuó - ¿Por qué ese rostro desencajado? Ah... ya veo, soy la última persona que hubieses pensado en ver…

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? – Apenas pudo salir de su impresión logró articular aquella frase

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a _mi mejor amigo_? - escupió con ironía las últimas palabras

-¿Acaso piensas volver a la aldea? – Preguntó Naruto un poco esperanzado

-Ya quisieras usuratonkashi – el pelinegro terminó destruyéndole las ilusiones

- Entonces… ¡¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? – Respondió impaciente el kitsune con algo de dolor en su expresión

- Dejemos los interrogatorios para otra ocasión, solo vine a darte las felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños… y bueno, también darte _tu regalo _– poniendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en el rostro del mayor, quien dejaba de permanecer sentado y se acercaba poco a poco hacia su objetivo.

-¿Felicitaciones? ¿Regalo? ¡¿Qué demoni...- intentó reclamar, sin embargo uno de los fríos dedos del moreno cortaron sus palabras, impidiéndole continuar.

- Tú solo calla, dobe – el pelinegro aprovechó para acercarse más y tomar el mentón del rubio, haciendo que éste último diera un bote y se sonrojara – lo que pretenda o no, en este momento no tiene importancia.

- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA BASTARDO! – Gritó y dio un manotazo a aquella mano para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos de su mejor amigo, hasta chocar con la pared – ¡Que te aparezcas por aquí dando la simple razón de felicitarme es sumamente extraño teme! ¡Vete de aquí o... –Fue cortado

- ¡¿O qué?¡ - lo arrinconó el pelinegro contra la pared apresando sus brazos, y haciendo que sus cuerpos tuvieran más contacto – Eres tan ingenuo… - le susurró en el oído haciendo que el de piel bronceada se estremeciera

- ah… - soltó un pequeño gemido el menor, cerrando sus ojos completamente ruborizado

– dime Naruto… - prosiguió - ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca de ti? ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando te susurro? ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo? Sabes muy bien que nadie daría la vida por buscar tantos años a un renegado como yo… a lo menos que sientas algo más que una simple amistad, o ¿me equivoco? – esto último hizo que el pequeño abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos por aquella astuta deducción.

- _Mierda… aguanta Naruto! El teme, solo quiere cabrearte, no pierdas la paciencia ¡No pierdas la paciencia!_ – pensaba mientras mordía fuertemente su labio

Sasuke había dado justo en la yaga, el rubio se había puesto mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba, miraba hacia abajo, de hecho, se estaba retorciendo para intentar escapar, cosa que no paso inadvertido para el pelinegro quien apoyó fuertemente su frente con la del rubio, para que lo mirara de una buena vez.

- ¿Me vas a responder… o no? – le susurró en los labios, acto que el rostro del rubio se pareciera al de un tomate

- Yo... yo… - intentaba, lo intentaba, pero, de alguna manera ¡No podía decirlo!

- ¿Yo… te gusto? – Complementó la frase el mayor, sonriendo de lado

- ¿¡Q-qué! ¡¿C-cómo? ¿Tú, ya...?

- Sí, ya lo sabía, y creo que todos lo sabían de todas formas. Tú mismo te delatas solo con tus propias acciones usuratonkashi, y creo que yo… -dejando de lado su orgullo made in Uchiha- Yo siento lo mismo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo – no dudó mas y atrapó esos labios por tercera vez en su vida ante un atónito Naruto.

(N/A: Recuerden que oficialmente en el anime, llevan 2, y bueno con Konoha Gakuen, 3? En fin…)

El rubio no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido y sorprendido a la vez, su mayor deseo se había cumplido, frente a él estaba su mas añorado amorío besándolo con locura. Eliminó todo pensamiento abstracto, una vez que sus brazos fueron libres, rodeó el pálido cuello del pelinegro y se dejó llevar por esa agradable sensación, años sufriendo por un amor que… siempre fue correspondido.

Uchiha seguía besándolo con frenesí, llevaba tanto tiempo que no probaba aquellos labios. Acercó su cadera a la del rubio, quien, al sentir chocar ciertas zonas sensibles al contacto, dio un gemido inaudible entre sus bocas, cosa que aprovechó el moreno para meter su lengua, explorar aquella cavidad y comenzar una batalla entre ellas.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, aire que no fue impedimento para continuar con otros besos aún más apasionados. Sasuke ya un poco aburrido del mismo lugar, comenzó a descender por el bronceado cuello del pequeño, mordiéndolo y dejándole pequeñas marcas, dando a entender que aquella persona ya tenía dueño.

- Aaah... Sasu… - suspiros por parte del menor, el moreno ya había comenzado a tocar aquel cuerpo ya acalorado, especialmente espalda y trasero, y claro, él, el futuro Hokage no podía limitarse a sólo recibir placer, tomó parte de aquél caluroso round, ágilmente comenzó a despojarlo de aquella molesta prenda parecida a un kimono, y dirigió sus manos a la fuerte espalda del mas grande.

El pelinegro, experimentado, daba ligeros besos por el cuello y pecho del kitsune, estaba ansioso por poseer aquel cuerpo que se estremecía con cada caricia que daba. Estaban desesperados, querían algo más que solo caricias, la unión física y espiritual, querían sexo.

Una de las manos del vengador llegó a aquella molesta toalla, pero al intentar cogerla, otra mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué estás pensando pervertido? – Reprochó un poco tenso el rubio – Estás aprovechando la situación solo porque estoy semidesnudo, serás…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir e ir al paraíso? –picó un poco molesto el ojinegro

- ¡N-no es eso! Lo… deseo mucho, quiero que tú seas quien se lleve mi –pudoroso- virginidad… es solo que… tengo un poco de miedo…yo… yo – intento proseguir avergonzado

- Shh… tu solo calla y disfruta, sabes muy bien que no te haré daño, confía en mí, ¿Está bien? – besó la frente de su_ amante_ con una dulzura nunca antes vista en él, y es que aquél ser que estaba bajo suyo, quien era un bocazas, ingenuo, testarudo, y fastidioso usuratonkashi, podía sacarle ese sentimiento y muchos más, porque era un idiota, _su idiota_.

El rubio asintió, mientras era envuelto en un apasionante morreo, fue de a poco llevado a la cama. Ya en ésta, terminaron por despojarse de todo lo que fuera ropa.  
>Con un poco de pudor y excitación se miraban entre ellos, Naruto bocabajo era el cuadro perfecto, un cuadro magnífico para recrear la vista de Sasuke.<p>

- Vaya, creo que los años te han favorecido bastante Naruto, aunque no tanto allí abajo –murmuró el pelinegro un poco divertido

- ¡Teme! Ni que tú fueras la gran cosa, apuesto que… - ¡Shock! Cuando miró hacia esa zona del pelinegro, enmudeció totalmente, era mucho mas grande que la de él- ¡¿Y TÚ PIENSAS METERME ESO EN EL CULO MALDITO CABRÓN? ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No cabrá!

- Claro que lo hará, ku ku ku ku –ríe maliciosamente el de piel pálida, causando escalofríos en el ojiazul quien comenzó a tirarle los cabellos y negándose- ¡Suéltame dobe!

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! – se retorcía el rubio haciendo pucheritos- ¡No… ah! – gimió, sin percatarse el mayor había tomado fuertemente su miembro, para luego comenzar a masajearlo levemente – Sasu…ke

- Idiota… en este momento no pienso detenerme y sé que tú tampoco – prosiguió el pelinegro, besando el pecho y abdomen del portador del kyuubi, haciendo un camino hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a cierta parte ya excitada y no dudó en comenzar a lamerla de arriba abajo y succionarla.

- Sasuke… ah… -Naruto quien apretaba fuertemente la cabeza del azabache en su entrepierna, no paraba de gemir – Sasu.. haa..Hazlo luego, no puedo esperar más – rogaba el pequeño

(N/A: Que contradictorio es este chico, neh?.. Sasuke experimentado? Itachi debió de haberle enseñado muchas cosas –trauma-)

El moreno no esperó más y pidió que su _amante_lamiera tres de sus dedos, dedos que pronto se dirigieron hacia la entrada trasera del rubiales. Al meter el primero el rubio se tensó, y comenzó a arañar la espalda del azabache.

- ¡Duele! – chilló naruto, tensándose - ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo!

- Tú solo relájate, pronto te acostumbrarás – le susurró en el oído el pelinegro, con una voz más grave de lo normal, producto de la excitación.

El de cuerpo bronceado acató la orden de aquella voz, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas. Ya en el segundo dedo, pudo acostumbrarse más, y qué decir del tercero, entre movimientos circulares, una oleada de placer lo atrapó de pies a cabeza.  
>Una vez que ya estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado Sasuke sacó sus dedos del interior de Naruto, ante la molesta mirada de este último.<p>

- Vamos Usuratonkashi, no me mires así – le susurró en la boca del ojiazul sacándole un suspiro, para luego acostarlo completamente en la cama, elevar sus piernas posicionándolas en sus hombros y poner un cojín bajo el trasero de su _amante_– lo haré lentamente, puedes arañarme si gustas – miró por ultima vez el rostro sonrojado de su rubio, quien le devolvió la mirada en aprobación.

El pelinegro comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de Naruto, como era de esperarse, unos cuantos quejidos de dolor y placer se escuchaban de los labios de este último.  
>Empezó con un suave vaivén, hasta tornarse en unas ágiles embestidas.<p>

-Ahh Sa…. Sasu ah!

El pequeño ya no se quejaba, ahora rogaba por más, se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke! N-no puedo más – El rubio entre gemidos apenas logró articular aquella frase, el azabache casi en su final también, tomó el miembro de su kitsune para masajearlo al ritmo en el que iba embistiéndolo.

- ¡Ahh! ¡N-naruto…!

- ¡Sasu…kee!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, llegando al clímax de aquella sofocante batalla, derramando sus propias esencias, uno en el vientre de ambos y otro en el interior del menor.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Usuratonkashi – felicitó el pelinegro, saliendo de aquella placentera profundidad. Abrazó a su pequeño, besándole los parpados son suavidad y sus mejillas que anteriormente habían sido camino de lágrimas. – perdóname si no puedo estar a tu lado en estos momentos, he decidido volverme más fuerte y así algún día poder protegerte.

- No es necesario que hagas eso baka, con solo estar a mi lado estaría bien – se quejó el rubio con un puchero, acurrucándose más hacia aquella persona que tanto le encantaba – Nee… Sasuke?

- Hmm?... – contestó un poco ido el moreno mirando maravillado el rostro de su pequeño

- Quédate a dormir solo esta noche, por favor –pidió el ojiazul, ante el asentimiento del azabache, volvió a llamarlo- Nee… Sasuke?

- ¿Qué pasa, dobe?

- Te amo – le sonrió el rubiales, antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.

- Yo también idiota – le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa de lado a lado, para luego acompañar al rubio en un acogedor sueño.

"_Esa noche soñé, soñé que Sasuke y yo íbamos de la mano en un hermoso camino de flores, hacía un clima espectacular, éramos tan felices allí, sin ninguna preocupación… como me hubiese gustado que él… hubiese soñado lo mismo."_

No obstante, lo que no sabía, era que, Sasuke también había tenido el mismo sueño…

****

**Fin~~**

*************************************************  
>Notas del autor (N.A) 

Aww me siento realizada, al fin pude mejorar este fanfic. En fanfiction, había colgado el mismo, bueno, era demasiado fugaz y no quedé satisfecha, luego de unos 4 años, tomé la revancha sobre este fanfic y ahora mismo logré mejorarlo…. De verdad me siento tan satisfecha ;A; ! En opinión personal, me ha gustado bastante el final, tenía que darle un sabor especial, tuve que cranearme bastante para mejorar, y tu dirías… hay mejores autoras, pero todos los autores se cranean la historia, soy novata en esto, pero bueno, la cosa es que necesitaba algo para que terminara de una forma peculiar *-*… y no tengo más palabras para seguir describiendo mi felicidad ~

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

_ *Cranear: Chilenismo? bueno significa.. pensar muuuucho en algo ^^U_


End file.
